Super-Sister
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Missing moments of Kara and Alex from episode 3xo2 ONE SHOT!


**A/N HI! My name is Hopelessromanticgurl and I'm new to the Supergirl Fandom, but I have a lot of stories I am excited to write for you. This is just a little sneak peek of what you can expect from me in future stories. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. These are just snippets of Alex and Kara from last weeks episode 3x02. There is a ONE SHOT but I will be posting more Supergirl stories soon.**

 **A/N Supergirl Settings and Characters all belong to Allison Adler, Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW, and CBS. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

"Agent Danvers," Alex answered her phone as she paced around the DEO waiting for news on the situation.

"Alex, you need to get over here to the bank right away," Maggie said.

"Is it Supergirl?"

"No…it's Kara."

Alex nearly dropped the phone. Supergirl would have meant that she needed help as a DEO agent but saying it was Kara who needed her meant something was wrong, and she needed her big sister. "I'm on my way." She hung up and rushed out of the DEO.

* * *

She finally made it to the Bank and rushed into the back where the vault was. She got inside and gasped. In the corner were Maggie and Kara. Kara was pressed up against the wall almost as if she was pinned there. She was panting and shaking, nothing Maggie was doing was calming her down. Alex hadn't seen her sister react like this since she first landed on Earth. Lucky enough Alex knew how to calm her down. Alex rushed over and knelt down next to Maggie. She took Kara's hands in her.

"Kara, hey, it's ok. You're safe. You're safe ok. I'm right here. It's Alex, your sister. You're safe." She told her. "Kara, I need you to look at me, can you do that? Listen to the sound of my voice and look at me."

Kara locked eyes with Alex as Psi's powers started to fade. "Alex…" she choked out.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Take a deep breath you're safe." Alex told her.

Kara kept her eyes locked on Alex's as Psi's powers continued to fade.

"Keep breathing; you're doing great. You're ok; I'm right here." Alex continued to talk her through the panic attack until her breathing returned to normal. Then like nothing happened Kara stood up. "She got away. Let's get back to the DEO and have Winn scan for her."

With that, she walked out of the vault. Alex sighed as she stood up. "I should have known she'd do that."

Maggie stood up with her. "It's ok. We will examine her as soon as we get back to the DEO. I'm sure she's ok. She's the strongest woman on earth, remember?"

Alex smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks for calling me."

"Not a problem." They shared a kiss, and together they left the vault.

* * *

They sat cuddled together on the couch. "The Wizard of Oz" played while they shared a bowl of popcorn.

"She's so cute," Kara commented on Dorthy.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "She is." Then Alex smiled. "Just like you."

Kara turned to look at her in shock. "Excuse me? I'm Supergirl. I'm not cute."

"You are extremely cute." Alex smiled poking Kara on the nose as if she was a toddler.

"Alex, it kind of ruins the Supergirl image if you start calling her cute," Kara whined.

"Fine, Supergirl isn't cute."

"Thank you," Kara said and turned back to watch the movie.

"However, Kara Danvers is the cutest person on this entire planet," Alex said, and with that, she started to tickle her sister's sides.

Kara squealed started to squirm on the couch. "Alex, stop it!"

"Nope." Alex just smirked. "I'm trying to prove to you just have cute you are. I can't stop until you agree with me."

Kara giggled and squirmed and tried to fight Alex away. "Alex quit it."

"I wonder if the world would agree with me if they saw Supergirl collapsed in a fit of giggles squirming around like a worm." Alex teased. She moved to Kara's ribs, which were her most ticklish spot.

"Ok, ok, stop it." Kara begged in giggles.

Alex stopped. "Say I'm right."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Supergirl isn't cute, but Kara Danvers is super cute."

Alex smirked. "Good girl."

Kara giggled and rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to the movie. "Thank you, Alex," Kara muttered softly. It had been way too long since she last laughed like that.

"Anytime."

They gently leaned their heads together and continued to watch the movie together.

* * *

After the movie was over Alex stood up and walked into the kitchen to put the empty bowl of popcorn in the sink. Kara sat on the couch watching her nervously. She really didn't want to be alone together, but she wasn't going to tell Alex that either. She would want to spend the night with Maggie. Kara knew that so she stayed quiet.

Alex walked over the front door, and Kara held her breath. Would she leave without saying goodbye? Alex looked at Kara and smiled. Then she turned back to the door and locked it up and removed her shoes.

Kara smiled.

"Do you really think I'd leave you alone tonight after everything you went through?" Alex asked as she walked back over.

"I was hoping you wouldn't," Kara said softly. "But Maggie…"

"Maggie has already agreed to stay at her apartment tonight. I'll see her in the morning." Alex said. "She knows she can't keep me away from sister."

"I love you," Kara said.

"I love you too." They shared a hug, and Alex pulled Kara off the couch. "Come on Supergirl, time for bed." She turned to head towards Kara's room.

"Alex…" Kara started.

Alex turned to face her.

"Stay with me tonight," Kara said so softly she wasn't sure Alex would hear her. Maybe, just maybe if Alex stayed with her the nightmares of Mon-El's death wouldn't haunt her.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to sleep on your couch," Alex said in a teasing voice, so Kara didn't feel embarrassed. "That thing is killer on my back and neck."

Kara giggled and followed Alex into the bedroom. Kara crawled into bed and laid down. Alex laid down on the other side. Alex rolled onto her side to face Kara. "If you have any dreams tonight of Krypton or Mon-El or anything upsetting I want you to wake me up. Promise?"

Kara nodded. "I promise."

"Good. I'll be here all night." Alex stroked her sister's hair and stayed awake until she fell asleep. That last thought Kara had before falling asleep was that for the first time in a long time she felt safe. The world needed Supergirl, but Supergirl would always need her Super-sister.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at my new Supergirl Story so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**


End file.
